


coffee, dates and christmas

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Robert works in a coffee shop, Aaron meets Robert after a shopping trip with Liv.





	coffee, dates and christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for secret Santa. Thankfully, the person I did this for enjoyed it :) so I thought I’d share with the rest of you. 
> 
> Merry Christmas guys x

Christmas comes around again, another year of wasting money on overpriced gift sets and stocking up on tubs of chocolates.

This year is a little extra for Aaron. This year he gets to spend it with his sister. She’s only been around for a few months, but they hit it off instantly. She’d had a rough year and Aaron wanted to make sure she had the best end to the year she could have.

She made out she wasn’t bothered, told him not to waste his money on her, told him she wouldn’t be able to get him anything back.

Aaron didn’t want anything from her though, told her as such. Told her she was the best present he could have asked for, making her cringe and Aaron wink with a laugh.

Aaron said she could choose what she wanted, which had peeked her mood.

“I want Starbucks, too,” Liv grinned.

Aaron just grabbed her into a headlock and ruffled her hair. “Whatever you want.”

He felt immense proud as he watched her smiling and running up the stairs to grab her coat.

It felt good to see her have a genuine smile on her face for the first time in all the time he had known her.

Aaron knew she wanted to enjoy Christmas again, she wanted that excitement back. She wanted family.

Aaron made a promise to himself that he would make sure she had a Christmas to remember.

~

Town was as busy as Aaron had expected it to be. He was growing tired of having to push passed people, and the queues were ridiculously long. But Liv was getting into it, she was open with what she liked and didn’t, wanted to make sure nothing was too much for Aaron, and it wasn’t.

Liv carried all the bags, Aaron laughing at her groaning because Aaron said he was paying, therefore he would be staying hands free.

“Lets go for that Starbucks,” Aaron nodded over the street to the coffee shop.

Liv seemed relieved, she really didn’t fancy carrying these bags for much longer.

~

They order two fudge hot chocolates and luckily find themselves a table to sit at.

Aaron watches Liv as she blows into the hot liquid in her mug, a smile creeping onto his face.

She looks up at him through her lashes, “don’t be weird.”

Aaron just laughs, “don’t know what you are on about.”

Liv raises a eyebrow, “you keep staring at me.” She takes a sip of her drink, “it’s freaking me out.”

Aaron just shrugs, unapologetically. “It’s just nice to see you happy.”

She smiles slightly, an awkward flush of red growing on her cheeks. “Thanks,” she chews the inside of her cheek. “For all this. For everything.”

“You’re my baby sister,” Aaron’s leans into her. “I’d do anything for you ya muppet.”

Liv’s smile is broad and and it’s infectious, makes Aaron smile just as wide.

“Can I get you guys anything else?” The guy from behind the counter comes up to them, not seeming to notice he’s interrupted a tender moment between them.

“Hm, no. We are good for now thanks.” Aaron looks up at the tall, blond guy with a friendly smile.

Aaron’s not one for... looking. But he can’t help but _look_ now.

Aaron’s not been with anyone since Liv came into his life. It’s never bothered him that he isn’t settled with anyone yet and it still doesn’t.

Liv’s his main priority now and it’ll remain that way for the near future.

He’s still standing there though and Aaron’s still looking up at him, his hands around his mug holding on tighter as he feels something bubble up in his chest.

Aaron’s not really good at gaydars, but this guy is definitely lingering longer than is necessary.

It’s Liv who breaks the tension by clearing her throat.

The guy turns to look at her, a warm smile lifting. “No problem, if you need me I’ll be just-“ the guy points to behind the counter.

Aaron’s surprised by how shy he seems, his body language comes across differently. The way he eyed him up left nothing to be desired.

“Thanks,” Aaron can’t help but watch him as he walks away.

Liv’s smirking a ridiculous amount and Aaron scrunches his napkin up and throws it at her. “Shut up,” Aaron shifts in his seat, a fuzzy feeling in his belly.

“Could he make it any more obvious that he fancied you,” Liv laughs at Aaron’s frown. “He was practically drooling.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “he was just doing his job. No biggie.”

“Oh come on,” Liv looks over at the guy who is still finding the time to look over at them even though theres a queue building. “He’s really not playing it cool, he can’t keep his eyes off you.”

Aaron let’s himself turn to take a look, and she’s right, he’s looking over at them. The guy locks eyes with Aaron and his smile seems a lot more confident now. Like he’s got what he was looking for.

The sign that Aaron’s interested?

Not that he is. He’s not interested in him or anyone else for that matter. He lets Liv know as such. “I don’t care. Let him, doesn’t mean he’s going to get anywhere.”

“Is that why you turned into a tomato the minute you looked at each other?” Liv’s shaking her head. “You were so obvious.”

Damn.

“Come on, lets go.” Aaron can’t deny it. He can still feel eyes on him and the clothes on his back become tight on him, his skin burning up.

Liv just rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything else. This time Aaron takes the bags, let’s Liv go on ahead and then Aaron’s stopped in his tracks by the guy.

He has a folded piece of paper in his hand and he’s placing it into Aaron’s pocket. “Call me,” he says with hopefulness.

Aaron thinks he definitely will not be calling him. He just clears his throat and diverts his eyes away before leaving.

He doesn’t know why, but he finds himself turning to take another look. Wants him to still be watching...and he is.

The guy makes a phone sign with his hand, a more confident smile on his lips and Aaron lets himself smile back. A tease.

Aaron’s never been more fickle in his life. He knows he probably will be calling him.

~

Aaron and Liv spends Christmas with the rest of the Dingles. Liv’s settled in quickly, become part of the family without question.

They’ve had a great day, Liv spends time with Belle as Aaron finds himself stumbling outside. He’s had a few to drink and he sits down before he falls down.

It been a week since he got the guys number from the cafe. He wanted to phone sooner, but didn’t want to take anything away from Liv. He wanted to make sure his full attention was on her.

He’s still got his number in his coat and he turns the flashlight on on his phone so he can see the digits written on the paper.

_‘Robert  
07777466551’_

Robert. He plays with the name on his tongue and finds it comes out naturally. It seems to make him more attractive to him.

He decides to go for it. Hopes that Robert remembers who he is.

Aaron folds the piece of paper up again and presses it to his lips, begins to regret phoning him when all he gets is constant ringing.

He’s about to give up, but then Robert’s voice comes through the phone. “Hello?”

He sighs with relief before thinking of what to say. “Hey, it’s Aaron. I mean, it’s the guy from the cafe the other week... you gave me your number and-“

“Aaron,” Robert says effortlessly. Seeming to play with his name just as Aaron had done minutes earlier. “I thought you’d never call.”

“Yeah, sorry. Just- just busy you know. With Christmas.”

“You sound drunk,” Aaron can sense the smirk on his lips. “You had a good day?”

“Yeah I have,” Aaron looks back into where the rest of his family are and he can hear them all laughing. It makes him sigh happily before focusing back on the guy on the phone. “What about you?”

“Well, it’s just improved one hundred percent by you calling me,” Robert says cheerfully. “So my gaydar was right then?”

“What?” Aaron laughs, relaxing back into the bench and finding himself wrapped up in Robert’s soft voice.

“You’re gay or-“

“Yeah, I’m gay mate.” Aaron says freely. “And you?”

“Bisexual,” Robert says back just as confidently. Aaron can hear Robert swallow, his nerves seeming to take a hold of him again. “You can say no, there’s obviously no pressure but I just wondered if you’d like to meet up for a drink?”

Aaron can’t help but bite at his bottom lip, a smile spreading across his face. “Only if you do me another fudge hot chocolate.”

Robert chuckles slightly, “it’s on me.”

There’s a comfortable silence before Aaron speaks. “Ok, so when?”

“Monday?” Robert replies, maybe a little bit too eagerly. “I mean, if you’re free.” He tries to play it cool.

Aaron just grins, “Monday sounds good.”

“Great,” Robert says as laid back as he possibly can. “I’ll see you, then. Oh and Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Aaron feels a lot more drunk on just cheap lager as he wishes Robert a Merry Christmas, too.

~

He said he wasn’t interested in being with anyone and that still stands. He does want to meet up with Robert, though.

He’s still young, he’s entitled to a little fun.

But he speaks to Liv first. Doesn’t want her to think everything he’s said was a lie.

“I’m not your mum,” Liv rolled her eyes. “You can see whoever you want. As long as I don’t see any touchy feely business I don’t really care.”

“There won’t be any of that. I’m just going for a drink,” Aaron puts her mind at rest even though he knows she’s only teasing.

“Go and have some fun, Aaron. It’s about time.”

~

Aaron knew Robert was still working until 14:00, but he goes early. He hopes Robert doesn’t realise it’s because he wants to see him early or anything.

He’s allowed a coffee on his own, isn’t he?

Robert’s cleaning one of the tables and Aaron can’t help but laugh a little. He’s wearing a elf jumper with little reindeer ears on and that stupid smile of Aaron’s spreads when he’s normally thinking of him when he’s alone. But he’s not alone now, so he clears his throat to make himself known and he tries to relax his smile.

Robert looks happy to see him, a little appreciative look up and down and Robert sways into him. “You’re early.”

Aaron shrugs, “I’m allowed a drink on my own first, aren’t I?” He looks down at Robert’s jumper and Robert folds his arms across his chest, somewhat embarrassed. “I thought Christmas was over.”

Robert rolls his eyes but there’s a softness to it, “12 days of Christmas an all that.” Robert walks around to the counter, Aaron following. “There’s spare around the back if you want to join in.”

“No thanks,” they share a look and Aaron shyly looks away and up at the menu. “I’ll just have the same as last time please.”

Aaron gets his wallet out ready to pay, but Robert doesn’t allow it. Aaron’s not one for ‘being bought,’ he likes to pay his way but he seems he won’t get anywhere with Robert so he decides to let him have this one.

“I’ll bring it over to you,” Robert makes a start on his drink and Aaron sits.

He pretends to spend the rest of his waiting time on his phone. He sends Liv a quick text and then spends the rest of his time looking over at Robert through his lashes.

He’s got beautiful eyes. An ever better smile.

His hair looks good enough to run his hands through. When he bends over his thighs and arse look thick and Aaron decides then is the time to look away.

He’s practically undressing the guy and imagining all sorts.

He tells himself to control himself, but the stirring inside of him doesn’t die out even when he stops staring at him.

He’s got it bad.

~

When Robert finally finishes he’s changed into a shirt and a leather jacket and Aaron can’t believe how different he seems. There’s a cockiness about him, a swagger.

That same glow rests behind his eyes though and that same lopsided grin sits on his face whenever he sees Aaron.

He sits facing Aaron, his elbows on the table. “It’s good to see you again,” he says quietly.

“You saw me about ten minutes ago,” Aaron laughs easily, finding himself leaning in closer.

“You know what I mean,” Robert raises his eyebrows. “You got a smart mouth, I like that.”

Aaron bites his lip, Robert’s watching him and Aaron doesn’t seem to know what to say anymore.

“Lets get out of here,” Robert stands to his feet quickly.

“I thought we were having a coffee?” Aaron asked, but got to his feet.

Robert just shakes his head. “I’m sick of coffee. Come on.”

~

They go ice skating. Aaron wanting to turn away the minute they arrive at the rink but Robert’s having none of it, guessing Aaron’s shoe size and passing him a pair of skates.

“I’m shit too. Don’t worry,” Robert steps on to the ice first, turning to see Aaron not moving.

“I hate you,” Aaron says lightly making Robert laugh and come back closer to Aaron.

“Already? It normally takes people a few weeks to come to that conclusion.” Robert’s offering out his hand, “come on.”

“Was this just an excuse to hold my hand?” Aaron licks his lips and looks up at Robert, smiles forming and Aaron doesn’t wait for an answer. He bats Robert’s hand away and steps onto the ice not giving in and he holds onto the sides like his life depends on it.

Robert’s surprisingly good on the ice for a lanky guy. He glides across the ice easily.

Aaron huffs as he watches him. He’s still holding onto the sides, but he moves his legs gingerly.

Robert skates up to him and he winks. “You decided to move then.”

“I didn’t realise you were Christopher Dean.”

Aaron knows he’s only joking around, but he feels stupid. It’s meant to be a bit of fun and instead Aaron’s mood has dropped. “Sorry,” he says sighing.

“It’s fine,” Robert leans in closer. “We can do something else if you’d like?”

Aaron frowns, shakes his head. “No. Lets stay here,” he looks down at Robert’s hands. “You’re gonna have to hold my hand though.”

Robert grins and lifts his hand up for Aaron to take. Aaron takes his hand and Robert pulls him along slowly with him.

Aaron falls down a couple of times, but Robert’s right there to pick him up. And he can’t be sure, but he thinks Robert falls down a few times to make him feel better about himself.

~

Night falls and they head to the taxi rank. “Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it.” Aaron’s had the best night he’s had in ages despite the little tantrum he’d had at the start.

“Good,” Robert shoved his hands into his jacket to block out the cold. “We should do it again.”

“Really?” Aaron’s not sure why he feels so surprised at the the thought of Robert wanting to see him again.

Robert nods, “yeah, of course.”

A taxi pulls up and Robert opens the back door for Aaron. “I’ll call you,” Robert shuts the door once Aaron’s inside.

“You’d better,” Robert replies to himself, regretting instantly not pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips, something he’s been craving since the second he saw him.

There’s always next time, he wouldn’t mull over it for too long.

~

It’s the morning after and Aaron’s first thought is Robert. Probably sounds ridiculous and needy, but last night he was himself. He didn’t have to worry about anything or anyone else, he was having him time and it felt good.

He said he’d phone him, but he doesn’t dare to phone him yet. He checks his phone - no messages.

Aaron doesn’t read into it. After all, Robert was the one who wanted to see him again.

He makes breakfast for himself and Liv soon follows.

Yawning, she pours herself a glass of juice. She looks around The Mill. “On your own then?” She asks over her glass.

“Yeah, I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“It didn’t go well then?” Liv sits down.

“I’m seeing him again actually,” Aaron replies rather smugly.

“You do like him then?” Liv smiles, loves that she is right.

“Be quiet, Olivia.” Aaron plates his food and heads upstairs to the sound of his sister making ‘eww’ noises.

He can’t help but fondly smile to himself.

~

Aaron doesn’t have to worry about coming across needy because Robert’s the one who phones him.

Aaron’s in the scrapyard, his feet up on the table and he’s glad he’s alone. He answers after it rings a few times, “alright?”

“Hey. I knew you said you’d phone but I got bored of waiting.”

So not just him, then? He grins to himself, “it’s only 10:00 o’clock.”

“Like I said, I got bored. So how does food round at mine sound tonight?”

Liv.

“Hmm, the thing is I don’t fancy leaving my sister on her own. Last night she was round at a friends, so it wasn’t too bad.”

There’s silence and Aaron thinks Robert’s going to tell him to forget it. But he’s surprised, “alright, well, she could join us? I wouldn’t want to cramp her style or anything, but I make a mean pizza if she’s up for it.”

Aaron’s speechless for a moment. Wasn’t expecting this and he quickly clears his throat. “You mean a frozen pizza, yeah?” Aaron jokes.

Robert laughs, “you got me. So what do you say?”

“I’ll speak to her,” Aaron beamed. Saying bye and getting up to wait for Liv to come back home from school.

~

“No way am I sitting through you two perving over each other,” Liv pulled a face at the idea of her joining them for food.

“It’s not like that,” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Just come along. It was nice of him to invite you. Plus you’ll get a night off from my bad cooking.”

Liv thought on it no longer, that seeming to make up her mind for her. “Fine, I’ll come.”

~

With Robert forwarding his address, Aaron arrives with Liv. Robert’s place is a small apartment, something Aaron had already expected Robert would live in.

He knocks and Robert’s opening the door before Aaron can even bring his arm back down. Robert’s greeting them with a smile that makes Aaron’s body just want to lean into him. There’s something about him that makes Aaron feel instantly safe.

Liv starts to look around the place, lifting up pictures and pulling out books from the small book shelf. “Liv, stop it.” Aaron pulls a ‘what the hell are you doing’ face.

“Just trying to figure out what kind of bloke my brother is dating,” Liv shrugs, a playful smile on her face.

Robert just laughs, handing Aaron over a beer and Liv juice.

“We aren’t dating,” Aaron puffs out his cheeks. “Stop showing me up, you are worse than my mum.”

“It’s alright,” Robert sits next to Aaron on the sofa. “Nice to know you’ve got someone who cares about you.”

“Someone who likes to interfere more like.”

Liv holds her hands up. “Fine, I’ll stop.” She looks at Robert. “You’d best not hurt him though, he proper likes you.”

Aaron’s eyes widen in horror, but Robert just looks at him with a warming smile. “Good. Cause I proper like him, too.”

~

They have food and dessert together. Every now and again Robert’s foot coming over to touch Aaron’s ankle and it’s near enough impossible for Aaron not to react.

Liv gets a notification through on her phone, something about Dan and Phil uploading a video and she wanders off back into the living area to watch, leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

“I’ll come and help you with the dishes,” Aaron follows Robert into the kitchen.

It comes out of nowhere, Robert’s arms come up around Aaron’s waist and he’s been spun around up against the counter.

Aaron struggles to catch his breath for a second, his hands coming up to Robert’s chest to steady him.

“Did Liv mean what she said?” Aaron frowns a little, “about you liking me?” Robert clarifies.

Aaron let’s his fingers bend against Robert’s chest, a light stroke and Robert’s mouth slacks open a little at the action. “What do you think?” Aaron looks up through his lashes, a giddiness to his heart as Robert pulls at his waist to feel him closer.

“I think I want to kiss you now,” Robert’s breath ghosts over Aaron’s face and he nods. He wants that, too.

“What are you waiting for?”

That stupid smirk of Robert’s makes an appearance before leaning in and closing the gap between them.

They don’t rush, they breathe each other in, pull at each other. Robert’s tongue maps over Aaron’s, a moan escaping him and Robert loses it. His hands come up to his neck, he tilts his head and takes all he can from Aaron.

They could have stayed like that forever if it wasn’t for Liv coming in and telling them to get a room.

Robert secretly winked at Aaron. He would _definitely_ be getting them a room.

~

A year later and Christmas is different again. This year it’s spent with Liv and Robert.

It wasn’t long before Robert was coming round every weekend and then every weekend turned into every other night and that turned into Aaron clearing out draws for some of Robert’s stuff.

Then Robert was moving in officially. He gave up his whole life to start a new one with Aaron. It was kind of surreal, Aaron’s insecurities coming to a head a few times. Was it too soon? Would it ruin his new formed relationship with Liv?

He had no need to worry. Robert and Liv had hit it off well. Robert helped Liv with her homework, would sit up late with her when she couldn’t sleep for whatever reason. He would cook for them, Robert was like a god send to Liv.

Christmas Day was here, Robert waking up in the mistletoe boxers that Aaron had bought him early for a laugh and Aaron had ended up being mortified when Robert had said he actually liked them.

They had spent the day together, just the three of them. Stuffed up on turkey and the rest. They’d watched Elf and Home Alone before Liv headed off to see Gabby.

Alone, Robert was tipsy and ever so in love. He wanted to tell Aaron. Didn’t want to wait any longer, he’d known for so long that Aaron was the one for him.

Aaron caught him watching him and kicked at his leg, “want a photo?”

“Nah, the real thing is better,” Robert replies playfully.

Even now, Robert had it in him to make Aaron blush. Robert loved every second of it.

Getting to his feet, Robert pulled Aaron up and pressed himself up against Aaron. “Thanks for today.”

Aaron shrugged with a downwards smile, “didn’t do anything.”

“You made it perfect,” Robert lays a chaste kiss to his lips.

Aaron hides his face into the crook of Robert’s neck, “you’re so cheesy sometimes.”

Robert smiles against his hair and rubs a hand up and down his back, “hows this for cheesy,” Robert lifts Aaron’s head up with a finger under his chin and just looks at him for ages before lowering his forehead to Aaron’s. “I’m in love with you.”

Aaron’s speechless, a warmth circulates his body and he can’t help but flash a massive grin up at Robert. His pulse quickens as he pulls Robert into a deep kiss. “I’m in love with you, too.” Aaron sighs gently against Robert’s lips.

It’s the best Christmas present either of them could have wished for.


End file.
